Nefarious Intentions
by ImaginarySuicide
Summary: Hinata does not belong. She's seen as weak and fragile and can't change that. She can't get the hang of jutsu of her clan. She is seen as an 'unfit' heiress. Is there no one that wants her? No one that will notice her? GaaxHina. Starts just before Chunin.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I just want to say it now this is just the beginning sort of intro thing, just want to see if anyone likes where this is headed at all and see if i should even put in the effort.

This is a Gaara/ Hinata pairing. I usually don't like this pairing but something inspired me and a writer is only one by inspiration, ne?  
>Hope someone enjoys this<p>

Song: Someone who cares -Three Days Grace

really sort of catches the hidden theme of this chapter

Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto I would've never put Gaara in because I would've kept him all for myself :P

* * *

><p>Bare palms met the rough wood in a timed succession.<p>

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

Thunk

Sweat trickled down pale skin in salty rivulets.

'_More force! More chakra!' _

The lone figure in the clearing tensed and the next time a hand hit the wooden surface it splintered, if only slightly. Pale eyes widened. The next hand struck but no damage was done and the cuts on the palm of it increased. A shaky breath could be heard as it was sucked in through dry lips. Dark eyebrows furrowed close together.

'_Again!'_

Wildlife beyond the shadow of the trees surrounding looked curiously over at the human before blinking and returning to whatever they had been doing before. This had been going on for hours.

"Ha-h!" the figure cried out in an exhalation of pure force. With a quick movement they brought up their other hand and slammed it into the wood harder; though the amount of chakra they used did not surge this time. A shiver ran through the form. They stood frozen as fingers clenched painfully on the wood.

Their head ducked down, short raven tresses falling on either side of their face.

Another bruise. Another cut. Another pain to endure.

Was there nothing she could do right? This was an ability that came naturally to her clan. Her body was genetically coded to fit this one ninja art and utilize to its fullest! And yet where the rest of the clan mastered and harnessed such techniques…she could not.

"Why am I even trying?" She murmured dejectedly. Her violet eyes went to her hands. Ones marred with cuts and bruises and dirt. All the work and effort she wasted was no good. She still could not use the Bloodlimit; not effectively.

An image of a blonde boy with blue eyes flashed into her mind. His face was scratched and bruised and yet a huge grin was fixed from ear to ear on his face.

'_N-naruto-kun…'_

He was the underdog, the class clown, the boy who failed over and over and yet he kept smiling. Kept laughing. Kept telling everyone who would listen and a lot of people who didn't want to that someday he'd be Hokage, the best ninja in the entire village. He really had the Will of Fire; the only concept he ever really had grasped in the Academy and even then probably not knowing. That was the will to go on. The will to survive. The will to never give up even when you were shoved down, kicked in the face and screamed at that you couldn't do it; even when you were exhausted beyond any relevance. He kept going even through that. Kept trying. Proceeded to prove himself.

'_A-and so wi-will I!'_

The rhythm began again.

Thump

Thump

Thump

'_F-Faster! I have t-to g-g-o faster!'_

Blue energy began seeping out into the air around her arms as she hit the post at an inconsistent rate, pushing herself to go at a velocity that tore and strained her arm muscles.

Thunk thump

Thunk thump

Thunkthumpthunk

Thunk thunk thump

Thunk thunk thunk thunk thump thunk

"Ahh-Hah!" She raised her arms at the same time and smashed them into the wood with all her might, flame like tendrils of blue writhing around her hands. The wood bent a good inch beneath her touch. "Haa, haa, haa, haa…" pale eyes stared at the scorched spot in wide eyed wonderment. "I-I did s-something. I m-made a-a d-dent!" she panted excitedly. A soft smile formed on her pale lips. "I-I-I—" A jolt of pain swept through her small frame and she let out a cry before her form crumpled and her head hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Nnn… I-Itai.." she groaned. Her eyelids cracked open slightly only to have her stomach churn as the lines and the colors of the world spun together. She quickly slammed her eyes shut and clenched her fists in an attempt to keep herself grounded. It was a bad thing to attempt. Immediately, pain shot through her limbs and she bit her lip hard, feeling tears wash down her face. It hurt… it hurt so much.<p>

In the back of her mind she could hear her father. _"__**It is a wonder that you were even borne to this family. Hyuuga are strong, and graceful. They keep their emotions hidden far better than most shinobi and their bodies become tools of death when engaged in the dance of battle. You, Hinata, are everything we are not."**_

The words hurt. They hurt a lot more than the physical agony she was experiencing currently, especially when she had hid it away so her father would not ridicule her further. Because she had found in life, that when one hid something from the world one had to pull it inside themselves and in doing that it was so much closer to one's heart.

'_B-but He-he's right.' _Hinata thought to herself. _' I am n-no good a-as a-a-a Hy-hyuuga. I am v-very we-weak a-and I can't pr-preform an-any of the ma-major clan tec-techniques.' _She felt a salty tear slide down her face and she hiccupped slightly. _'I am n- not gr-graceful o-o-or deadl-ly an-and I cry t-too much. Wha-what would happen if t-the wo-world found o-out tha-that the Hyuuga c-clan Heiress was s-s-o shameful?'_

A cool drop of water plopped onto her temple and slid into her slightly matted hair. At first she didn't pay much attention to it. What was another tear when hundreds more continue to fall? But then it occurred to her that the drop had been on her Left temple. The side of her face that was facing up towards the sky. Her tears could not have reached there. She inhaled deeply. The scent of rain was thick in the air.

Hinata's eyes snapped wide open. This time the colors and lines stayed as they should and didn't bleed into each other. "I n-need to g-get home!" With shaky arms she propped herself up, wincing as pins and needles pricked her limbs but ignoring them as best she could. It was late. Later than it was supposed to be and if she returned back to the compound late **and **soaked her fathers' wrath would no doubt be brutal. Or worse… his disappointment.

The thought made her force herself to her feet despite the torment it put her muscles through. She had to get home. She had to… Her body swayed and she leaned heavily against the practice post.

The one with the dent in it. Her fingertips traced an edge of the mark and a small smile graced her worn face. _'That's r-right. I d-did this. If I c-can do th-this then I can stand my fa-fathers words. R-right?'_

Nodding to herself, though she was hardly sure of the answer to her question the young heiress pushed off of the post and took a stumbling step forward. An involuntary cry passed her lips and she bit down on them as if reprimanding herself. Cautiously, she took another one and found that if she positioned her weight a certain way the strain was not as bad as it was before.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Lef—

"Ahn!" she placed a palm on her aching thigh muscle only to cry out again when the raw flesh of her palm caught agonizingly on part of her clothing. Hinata lifted the palm to eye level and grimaced to see blood flowing from several cuts down to her wrist. How would she explain it to her father? He wouldn't believe her if she told him it had been during training that she'd come to be injured and if he did he would tell her that only foolish ninja hurt themselves so badly in training. Especially genin level training.

"Wh-what would N..naruto-kun do?" She whispered faintly to herself. Surely he would have something to say. He always had something to say.

"_**I don't care what you losers say! I'll beat you all! And then I'll become Hokage and you all will recognize me!"**_

Yes. Naruto would never give up. Especially not in the face of her father. The thought made her both amused and horrified. Hiashi's cold demeanor would not go over well with Naruto and when Naruto would realize the proud clan leader looked down at him he'd no doubt start shouting and even most likely try to attack him.

Her face blushed crimson. Why had she been thinking about something like that? They would only ever meet at social gatherings—but the chance was slim since Naruto didn't usually bother attending those—or if he was asking her hand in marriage… Her head started to get light and an image of the smiling blonde drifted across her sightless gaze.

'_Naruto-k-kun…'_

Abruptly she shook her head rapidly, clearing the visage from her mind and vision. No, no, no! That would never happen! Not when the beautiful Sakura was around. She was so much more than someone like Hinata. More beautiful. More out going. Sakura was like a flawless porcelain angel while Hinata was the cracked glass one with the shattered wing forever grounded. Too fragile to touch, to flawed to want. Sometimes she'd find herself even getting a little jealous over the copious amounts of effort Naruto put into trying to gain her affection.

Not that he would look her way if Sakura was gone.

He never even seemed to notice her and when he did he'd always ask if there was something wrong with her because of the blush that always stole into her cheeks when he was near. It was a long time wish that somehow she'd get a little braver. A little more self-asserted. She'd tried before. But… that always turned out badly and just didn't seem like herself… that and the combined fact that she'd just end up blushing and stuttering even more in front of Naruto combined were enough to stop her from wishing that wish anymore.

Hinata sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky dejectedly.

'_Just once I wish you'd really look at me Naruto-kun. I wish that just once you'd take notice of me and my lonely stature.'_

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you have been?"<p>

Hinata cowered beneath her Fathers furious shadow as he towered over her eyes bright with a cold disapproval that made her feel worse than if he'd yelled Hell's fires down upon her.

She'd gotten so caught up in her ponderings that she'd spent over an hour staring into the sky and when she'd blinked out of the trance the heavens had split open and dumped what seemed like gallons of water upon her form; making her even later as she had to struggle with the extra weight of the wet clothing through trenches of mud that looked shallower than they actually were, resulting in the mud caked over her legs to her knees. To say the least, Hyuuga Hiashi was not pleased.

"I-I lost tr-track of-of ti-time father. I wa-was t-training; I ap-apologize for m-my tardine-ness." She managed to squeak out.

Hiashi carried on as if he hadn't heard her. "And look at the sorry state you're in. Do you think this is a presentable way for a Hyuuga Heiress to be?"

"N-No! Of-of course n-not!" Hinata exclaimed, trying to recover some sort of dignity to show her father.

His eyes flashed. "No, it is not. A Hyuuga is the epitome of presentable. A Hyuuga Heiress should be impeccable in comparison. And you, look at you. Dirt smeared, clothes ripped, soaking with filthy water. You look worse than a street urchin, living with no home for months!" His eyes focused in on her and she quickly bowed her head at the intensity of the stare. "I am ashamed. I am ashamed to have a daughter that came into the honorable Clans' Compound with no Hyuuga trait in sight. Have you not made yourself a burden enough, being unable to do the simplest of jutsu that a Hyuuga toddler can use? Have you not shamed the Head Family enough with your inability to use our own bloodlimit? Must you drag the entire Clans' name through the mud also?"

Tears filled Hinatas' eyes. She was not trying to shame anyone. She did not want to be a burden and she attempted to alleviate any that she brought on the clan as quickly and effectively as possible. She did not ask for the newest clothes, or been picky with food nor did she plead for more training, though she was the one genin of the clan that did not receive one on one help. She tired to get stronger. Tried to be better. Her fingers clenched on her knees as she knelt. What did her Father want of her?

Hiashi sighed. "Just go. I cannot stand to see you anymore after you have done all this and then have the audacity of coming and staining the floor in my favorite tea room." He waved a hand in dismissal. "I have a wasted enough time of Hanabi's training searching for you, and she still needs work on her shruiken throwing stance so it can be perfect."

At his words Hinata lifted her head. "B-but Father—It's raining."

Cold eyes met her gaze and his lip curled in a not very kind expression. "Just because you cannot handle training in the rain does not mean that real Shinobi will stop their training."

Hinata bowed quickly and fled the room.

* * *

><p>Like? No? sorry if its the latter.<p>

I also apologize for the slow start-it was hard for me too, i'm a 'jump into the action' type writer so it was...different.  
>but i feel that Hinata needs a little slower pace...untill the good parts come *evil grin*<p>

Review/fav

just please come back for more


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again hopefully this ones better, thank you all for reviewing! ^^

This ones still a little slow buuuut my favorit demon-possesed-psycho-killer is in here... not alot but it will be better.

I OWN NOTHING... wish I did but that's clearly a very unfulfilled wish, ne?

READ!  
>~ * ~ *~*~ ~~ *~* *~*~*~** * *~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~** ~*~ ~*<p>

* * *

><p>It…hurt…<p>

To hear such unkind words hurled at her. What was worse was that she couldn't deny it. Couldn't speak up and say that she Was strong and that she Wasn't an embarrassment… because she was.

Hyuuga were supposed to be strong. Fearless. Honored shinobi known for speed, dexterity and tracking usefulness.

What was Hinata?

Nothing.

Warm tears flowed down her cheeks, cooling instantly as they were exposed to the harshly cool wind gusting through Hinata's sliding door and she couldn't for the life of her stop them; even as she knew they would do no good. Her pale eyes looked solemnly out into the night pelted with rain. Was this really destined to be her life? Treated as tainted porcelain, too fragile to let outside and too smeared with dirt to show off?

Hinata trembled, letting her fingertips trace the wood of the door frame. Outside she could catch the faint sounds of Hanabi's and Hiashi's training, carried over by the winds cutting hands of wisp.

'_W-why Father? You n-never ev-even gave m-me a chance!'_ A choked sob caught in her throat and Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, wincing as the cloth of her crude wound dressings scraped across skin red and raw from crying. Even as a child, Hiashi's eyes had always slid to Hanabi.

_Not all beauty's_

_Hold the same grace_

_Each fragile flower has _

_Different petals_

_Some appeal to others taste_

_And yet under a single sun all grow_

_A different kind of secret holds_

'_M-mother.'_ She could barely remember the woman who had birthed her. All of the memories were blurred smiles and soft touches; unfortunately the phantoms never crossed the threshold between illusion and substance so she never did remember how it felt.

The wood wind chimes clanked in a chaotic fashion that made Hinata bite her lip. Those had been her mothers' favorite, she remembered them from the sound and how her father looked at them. The word sent a stab through her chest and she gripped her night shirt over her chest. He hated her now, she could see it. Ever since her mother died from the child birth of her sister Hanabi he'd pushed for her to become the best, but when he had started she was still in grieving for her mother. Not understanding why her Father seemed to punish her for the loss of her mother she had broken down. And he had deemed her weak from then on.

Tears burned twin rivers down her delicate cheeks.

Why was it her fault?

Would it not be more Hanabi's by her own birth?

Abruptly Hinata shook her head. That was wrong. It was wrong to blame Hanabi for such a thing when it was no control of hers to have been a problematic birthing. But what was she to do? She tried her hardest and her father looked on with blind eyes. Not seeing her effort, only seeing the Hyuuga failure.

'_Per-perhaps it is because I a-am?'_ she thought unsurely.

Naruto appeared in her mind. 'I Will become Hokage, Be-lieve it!'

She shut her eyes tight, impressing the image deeper within the confines of her mind. Naruto… his circumstances were a lot worse than her own, weren't they? And yet he seemed happier and more driven. How did he do it? How did he live with the entire villages disapproving stares upon him when she, a supposed "grand" Hyuuga, couldn't even handle the disappointment of her own clan?

A bitter pain began to throb inside her chest.

Was it that she was even more drastically lower than him than she had assumed?

He was the class failure; yet, to her, it seemed that he finished so far ahead of her… So far that, try as she might, she couldn't grasp even the back of his shirt to have hope of catching up. A blush stole across her cheeks at the thought of touching his _clothing_.

"N-na-naruto…" she breathed, swaying slightly. She shook it away.

How was it wthat he was so far ahead? It was crucial to discover so that maybe she… could make her own way… To perhaps…catch his notice. The blush returned with a vengeance.

Hinata's pale eyes went to the turbulent sky. "Pl-please let me have th-the strength to c-continue."

* * *

><p>"HINATA COMING AT 'YA!" Kiba's voice echoed through the clearing and Hinata blinked away her thoughts forcibly. How could she have been so stupid as to get distracted during a battle? It was a practice but still…<p>

"Huh-?" She twisted her head to the right slightly and her eyes widened as she caught sight of her feral teammate charging at her, full speed from the trees. Her lips parted. "K-kiba-" She caught herself and her eyes narrowed as she nodded to herself. "Mmm!" Her pale hands clasped tightly together. "Byakugan!" A familiar wave of Chakra flushed out of her system and up to her eyes. The veins in her temples pushed out creating that itching tingle that always accompanied her clans' technique. Around her the world flashed to shades of white and blue. Her lips curled slightly. It was always wondrous to see the world this way; like each time it was a new vision.

"TAKE THIS!" Fists flaring with blue came streaking towards Hinata and she gasped softly, her body twisting and swaying with rapid fluidity; the only thing keeping her from being hit were her honed reflexes. Her brow creased. 'Again! I allowed myself to be distracted!'

'_**I am ashamed.'**_

Pain pinged through her. Her eyes widened. She couldn't allow that!

"Nn!" Her arm swung out, deflecting a powerful blow and she jumped into a flip before landing and springing right back at Kiba. Hinata felt her mind settle into the familiar pattern of her dance.

Block

Hit

Deflect

Bend

Deflect

Deflect

Hit

Hit

Block

Hit

Each time one of her hands connected with Kiba she released her chakra into him like a needle, precisely and affectively shutting off his chakra points with lithe subtlety. A hit skimmed closer than she would've liked to her face and she narrowed her eyes, pumping more chakra into her eyes.

"NO WAY YOU ARE WINNING THIS—" Kiba snarled.

A glint of blue caught Hinata's eyes.

'_There!_'

She executed a swift duck and, before he could make another attack, she sprung up, catching him off-guard with her closeness and hitting him twice in the chest, palm flat.

"Uh-nng!" Kiba let out a strangled cough, freezing up in place as the blue haired girl watched in twisted fascination as his chakra circulation swirled to a stop within his chest. His arm twitched and before she could comprehend what she was doing she whirled and knocked him to the ground with a kick. Her limbs tensed and she paused in a defensive stance, breathing hard.

"That's enough Hinata."

"Ah- uh-" The girl blinked, her bloodlimit fading, and looked up to find her Sensei standing behind her with their third teammate, Shino. "H-hai!" She bowed quickly and stepped to the side, her hands falling together in front of her to twist together.

Kiba groaned from his place on the ground. "Damn Hinata! It was only a practice!" A small puppy trotted out of the tall grass and let out a few yips in agreement, before sitting amiably next to his master, panting.

Shino glanced at them both, a gleam from the sun reflecting off his glasses the only indication of his movement. "Be quiet, Kiba. You didn't hold back either."

That brought the fiery boy to a sitting position rather fast. "DIDN'T HOLD BACK?" he snarled, hair bristling up in aggravation. "WHAT THE HELL? I HAD AKAMARU SIT OUT!" He jabbed a clawed finger at the dog who flattened his ears and bared his teeth at the mysterious bug- using teammate. "YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I'M ONLY AT MY BEST WHEN I FIGHT WITH HIM!"

From her spot, Hinata cringed slightly and poked her fingers together. "U-uh, we kn-know that Kiba-k-kun." She quickly cut in. "Shino was j-just tr-trying to help me, r-right Shino-s-san?"

The taller boy looked at her then nodded slightly.

Kiba deflated with an easy smile as he got to his feet, a little shaky from all of his chakra path ways that were shut off. "Aw, Hinata, you know I could never stay mad at 'ya!" He slung an arm around her, somehow managing to keep in front of her even with the gesture. "You're just too cute!" He smiled.

"U-u-uh-" Hinata's face flickered from pink, to read, to an awkward magenta at the mere proximity that his face had reached.

Kurnei flicked glances between her two students and extended a wary hand towards the male. "Kiba, maybe you should—"

Hinata's eyes rolled up into her head and she dropped into a dead feint.

"WAAAAAH! Hinata-chan!"

"Too late, Kurenai-sensei."

"WAKE UP HINA-CHAN!"

"Kiba, I don't think shaking her will help any-"

"BARK BARKBARK!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>The first feeling that registered to Hinata was a cool dampness against her brow and she sighed heavily before opening her eyes in drowsy hesitance. "Mmm?"<p>

A furry face was not even an inch away from her nose and the little creature let out a yip. She squealed and flinched back. Her head hit something hard and everything went blurry for a second as she groaned.

"Kiba! If you make her faint again I'm going to have a talk with Tsume."

The puppy was immediately snatched off her and Hinata looked up to see Kiba scratching his head with that fanged sheepish grin on his face. "Hahahah, it was all joking Kurenai Sensei. You wouldn't really tell her about this would you?"

The black haired woman raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

His grin shriveled at the edges slightly. "Uh- Kurenai sensei?"

Not acknowledging his inquiry, the kuniochi flicked her eyes to Shino, who was standing beside a tree nearby. "Anyways," She began, "I thought you three might want to know…" She took out three slips of paper. "That I recommended you three for the Chunin Exams."

"The-the Chunin Exams?" Hinata stuttered. Her eyes glazed slightly as she turned her thoughts inward. Was she ready for that kind of thing? She was still so weak… what if she brought her teammates down with her? She frowned. If she failed them she could never forgive herself.

"YEAH! WooHOO!" Kiba howled. He hefted Akamaru up into the air and spun him around. "We're going to the chunins' Akamaru!"

"That sounds…interesting." Shino acknowledged, nodding.

A small smile came to the Hyuuga girls' face. _'They're b-both so happy! I c-can't let th-them down! I will t-try my best!'_

Hinata shakily sat up, wincing as a throbbing pain started up in the back of her head where she'd hit it. Had she perhaps injured herself more than she first thought? Her pale fingers reached up to brush at the short locks of black-blue shielding the pained area and she cringed slightly. It wasn't an enormous amount of agony by any means but it still provided a wealth of discomfort and ninja shouldn't have such distractions.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Startled, the young girl jumped slightly before looking at her sensei. Was she alright? She felt like the answer was yes but it was sometimes better to have such things checked out by a Medininja. She opened her mouth to say just that when Kiba scoffed and put his hands behind his head.

"Pfft, it was only a little bump, Kurenai-Sensei. Us genin aren't That weak." He complained loudly.

Kurenai glared at the feral genin, her hair waving slightly in the wind. "Kiba, not all of the team has your endurance," she scolded. "You should keep that in mind or in the exams you'll lead your team to failure. Hinata may have—"

"Iie," Hinata protested softly, poking her fingers together. "I F-feel alright, Kurenai-Sensei. Please, D-don't be displeased with K-kiba-kun."

"Eh?" Kurenai blinked in surprise but then nodded. "Okay Hinata, I trust you to know your body well enough to determine whether or not you're alright." She reached into her side pocket. "But just in case something like this happens during the exams here's some creams for injuries." Hinata looked curiously at the small containers before nodding and taking them.

"Th-thank you sensei."

The woman nodded. "Not a problem." Her amber eyes went to the two boys. "What are you two doing standing around?" she barked. "I don't want to hear grief from your parents that you're not getting home on time!"

Akamaru yipped and Kiba tucked him into his jacket fast. "Y-yeah s-s-sure thing, Sensei!" he rushed out before spinning around and racing towards the village. "See ya guys!" he called over his shoulder.

Shino was already nowhere to be seen.

Hinata blinked. "Ah—"

Kurenai stretched and smiled. "Ah, that was fun." She winked at the bewildered Hinata and held up a finger. "Let's just keep it our little secret okay?" The violet haired girl bit her lip and then nodded. "Great," she patted her students head and headed the way Kiba had. "Travel home safe, Hinata!"

"B-bye!" Hinata called unsurely. Suddenly she was left standing alone in the training area holding two tubs of healing cream. "O-oh," Hinata murmured to herself. "Th-they all l-left." A small smile came to her face and she giggled. "K-Kiba-kun sure ran f-fast when Kurenai-sensei m-mention his m-mother."

* * *

><p>"Bye Hinata-chan! Hope to see you in again, we'll have to catch up!" Ino called waving exuberantly as Hinata backed out of the flower shop cheeks pink with embarrassment. She waved back shyly and stood facing the door until it closed. When it did she deflated slightly and blew out a breath. Ino had always been a bit too… energetic for her. That's why they hadn't been the closest of friends at the Academy. Well, that and her and Sakura's obsession over Sasuke. Her cheeks tinged an even darker shade of pink. Sakura…<p>

Naruto liked Sakura…

She shook her head and clasped the paper bag full of flowers to her chest more firmly. _'I'm n-not going to keep th-thinking about that. I n-need to get st-stronger!'_ Feeling better after her mental pep-talk she nodded in determination and turned to walk down the dirt street towards the compound. Each step made her shoulders feel heavier and heavier. Why was it that every time she headed home it felt like this. Wasn't home supposed to be the place that you go to happily? The place where you find comfort and acceptance?" Hinata stared hard at the ground as she walked. Was it that she was being selfish, wanting something she couldn't have? Shouldn't she be happy that she had such a lavish lifestyle? Surely most girls her age would envy her?

But… Hinata crinkled her brow. She didn't care about the Hyuuga prestige. She just wanted the acceptance of her family. Was that wrong?

"-Ah!" The squeak of surprise that flew from her mouth was barely audible as she was sent roughly to the ground; the form she had come into contact with found un-giving at her slamming into it.

"What the Hell?"

Grunting softly, Hinata looked up from her position curled protectively around the flowers to find three very…strange, people looking down at her. There was a tall blonde girl with her hair splayed out in four spikey pigtails, wearing a netted fighting kimono and a large flat black object strapped to her back sneering down at her. Besides her was a glaring red head who looked to be the youngest and a taller boy who had purple paint smeared all over his face. She shivered. She didn't like the way he was eyeing her. _'These three a-are d-definitely not from Konoha!' _

"U-uh, I am v-very s-sorry for running into you," she stammered, quickly getting to her feet and bowing. "I w-was n-not watching where I was g-going and it made me clumsy. I ap-apologise."

The girl arched an eyebrow before crossing her arms and popping a hip out. "Hmmph." Her eyes skimmed up and down Hinata's form, the glint in her eye telling that she was not impressed with what she saw. "Would you look at this, Kankuro?" she called, flicking her eyes to meet the black hooded boys. "Another _Leaf Genin_." Hinata shrunk down slightly. Her words rang with a lilt of mockery, almost as if she were taking what others said of the proud village and neatly smearing mud down the front of it.

"Heh." The one called 'Kankuro' closed one eye and ran a thumb under his nose. "This one looks even weaker than the others. And I thought that was nearly impossible."

'_O-others?'_ Hinata thought frantically. Had some other unfortunate genins been confronted by the fearsome three? _'N-naruto!'_ Hinata mentally gasped, eyes going wide. He was always getting into trouble and running into this group of Sand-genin would be quite a plausible situation to find the blonde in.

She blinked rapidly and found her focus split between the three and the fact that the sun was sinking quickly beneath the horizon. Hinata bit her lip slightly. She had to get home soon or else…Father… Her eyes went back to the foreign genin and she slipped one hand into her left jacket pocket to produce one of the tubs of healing solvent that Kurenai sensei had given her. "H-here. Take this a-as an apology f-for running into you."

The blonde took the cream, looking bewildered as it became obvious the action had been reflexive and she had not been expecting to receive anything nor except anything. "Huh?" Hinata, not answering, ducked her head into another bow before running around the group to continue heading on her way.

Only her fast instincts kept her from getting nailed in the head with the tub. "H-hu-h?" she murmmered, looking at the container in her hand before looking back at the group.

"OI! What do you think you're doing giving us that?" The girl demanded harshly. She jabbed a finger in the air at Hinata with a scowl. "Are you calling us weak or something?"

A soft smile came to the Hyuugas face. "N-no, of course n-not. I just figured t-that because someone m-might've gotten h-hurtt when I ran i-into you the fair exchange would be he-healing cream." She carefully set the tub on the dirt before them. "B-besides," she continued, "It will c-come in handy in t-the Chunin E-exams."

With that she disappeared around the corner, leaving an open mouthed blonde, a confused puppeteer and a glaring red head in her wake.

* * *

><p>Kankuro cocked his head to the side, eyeing where the blue haired girl had sped off to and then the gift she'd given Temari in apology. That girl was a weird one. A pretty one, but weird all the same. After all, she had been looking at <strong>him<strong> in fear and not his younger brother. In fact, she had barely acknowledged Gaara in any way. He snuck a glance over to the stoic ten year old and repressed a shiver. If anything he seemed to have gotten more emotionless during the exchange- though the way he was staring at the jar of healing crap was creepy.

"Hey Temari," he finally said, scratching the back of his head. "Are you going to pick that up or what?"

His explosive sister whirled around with eyes flaring. "Shut UP Kankuro!" she snapped. "I know it's still there, I'm not stupid, you know!"

The puppeteer smirked. "I never said you didn't Tema," he taunted, "All I did was ask if you were going to pick it up."

As usual, the outcome of baiting his sister came forward as she growled loudly and raised a hand to knock it into the back of his head. He went to dodge but froze along with Temari as the hissing sound of moving sand hit their ears.

Fearful eyes looked down to find the tinted substance flowing from the mouth of Gaara's gourd.

"A-ah, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, swallowing hard as his voice cracked slightly, "You know we're not supposed to reveal our techniques before the—" his younger siblings eyes cut to him and he shut up.

His eyes found Temari's and they both shared a moment of panic. Was he really going to kill them out in the middle of the street? Not that he had any qualms about where he killed but he had agreed to the plan…then again Gaara had always been unpredictable. What had set off his rage now?

"We're leaving." Gaara grunted suddenly.

Both teens quietly let out a breath.

"R-right." Temari agreed.

Three of them turned and jumped; taking to the roof tops and leaving an empty dirt road behind them.

* * *

><p>HI. Sorry for keeping you all waiting (if you even have been .)<p>

Sorry, I've been dealing with bouts of depression and lots of bloodlust Heheh not that you guys need to hear or care about that. Next one coming soon, Please..

R&R

~~~~Oh, almost forgot- P.s- anyone notice anything in the last scene? Review your answers and I'll see if your right (it's pretty obvious, i'm not going to lie)


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo!

Next chapter to Nefarious Intentions, I think I did rather well on this one- yes I AM preening but hey everyone needs a little self-loving every once in a while.

Thanks for commenting **wisdom-jewel, Ducky, Amber, Veraozao, and Axelanderya!**

_CONGRATS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY. It WAS the medicine! BRAVO! *applause*_

_**RaynexRenx**_

_**iKyoheii**_

_**Guest (You know who you are)**_

_RaynexRenx for getting it correct first I give you the chance to decide which part of the chunins you-absolutely-cannot-stand-not-having and I'll obligingly weave it into the story._

* * *

><p>Secrets. In life there were many secrets and Hinata was tired of them.<p>

Village secrets.

Clan secrets.

Family secrets.

Ninja secrets.

She grasped the front of her jacket hard and bent her head as a whimper escaped her. How was it that every time she healed and thought she grew thick enough skin the wounds managed to rip open at the slightest words? When she had gotten home her father had been training Hanabi and had 'requested' that she watched. Although he scolded her younger sister he still praised her as well, and that hurt. Then, she had been reprimanded for crushing the flowers, though only a few petals were bent.

What would it take? What would it take for him to see her as his daughter, not a failure to the clan?

As though that hadn't been enough she'd had a run in with Neji. Her heart throbbed at the name and she bit her lip. He hated her. She didn't exactly know the full reasons behind it but his loathing was an all-encompassing aura whenever he spotted her. She knew some of his feelings stemmed from the fact that she was from the head family and still failed to succeed. And the other… Her eyes grew dark as the image of a green cross like seal flashed before her from the memories. Some of her earliest memories. The most painful. The teary eyed boy child that had such a thing branded into his forehead brutally but refused to shed the tears building.

'_I-I'm so s-sorry Neji.'_

The tears kept flowing and she fought to stop them even as hiccupping sobs erupted from her. It wasn't right. She shouldn't be crying not when something so horrible had happened and Neji had not once shed a tear. Pressing her fist to her mouth she stifled the sounds and laid herself down on her side. She really was weak. Really…weak…her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Hina-chan!"Kiba exclaimed looking over at her, "What are you thinking about so hard? You have a sort of dazed look on your face."<p>

Hinata jumped slightly, her teammates' voice startling her. "Ah!" her wide eyes darted around to find him and found that not only him and Akamaru were staring but Shino as well. Her cheeks blazed red. She must've been really out of it. "W-what were you s-saying Kiba-k-kun?"

Kiba snorted and bent down some to look at her. "It's weird y'know. I would've thought you would've been more excited with being here. I mean look at all of the competition!" He pointed in front of them. Hinata's gaze followed them to find the vast number of ninja sprawled on top of the many desks and standing confidently around the room.

"U-uuh!" she gasped, stumbling back slightly. Her back hit something and a girly shriek of outrage cut through the air. She turned her head, lips parted in horror to find one of the rookies falling into another.

"HEY! WHO THE HECK—" Ino spun around, eyes shooting flames, and perfectly styled hair whipping dangerously around her. Her eyes caught on the demure Hyuuga heiress and she froze. "Huh?" her mind seemed to register who it was she was looking at and all signs of anger fled. "Oh hey Hinata-chan!" she greeted cheerfully, "I didn't expect to see you here what with having the Dog-duo on your team and creepy bug kid."

The blue haired girl stammered for a moment before poking her fingers together and bowing her head slightly. "I-ino-san, ple-ease don't talk about them like that," she said softly.

"OI!" Kiba suddenly said over her. "Wanna say that again, Blondie?"

Forgetting about the shy person in front of her Ino looked up to glare at the boy and haughtily toss her hair over her shoulder and put a hand up. "Oh why would I want to do that?" she asked in a careless tone. "It is your clan specialty to be able to hear above average isn't it? If you missed that you're even more of a failure than that Naruto kid!"

A low growl rumbled from Kiba and he flashed his fangs. "WHY YOU-!"

The sound of the classroom door opening distracted the blond and she turned around. Her eyes lit up and she let out a squeal. "Sasuke-kun!" her hair managed to wack Kiba in the face as she flung herself onto the back of her hero. The pinkenette of the Uchiha's team soon caught sight of her and an argument ensued.

"Gah!" Kiba huffed gruffly. He gave the group a disgusted look and took hold of Hinatas' hood with a clawed finger. "C'mon you guys let's get away from these losers before we get clumped with them."

"Arf! ARF!"

Unwilling to argue Hinata let herself be led away between her two teammates. Her attention flickered back to the group of Rookies clamoring and tussling among themselves like a flock of birds. A very different head of blonde caught her eyes and everything seemed to freeze for her.

_'N-naruto-kun!'_ A tingling started in her and red blossomed over her face. He was so amazing… even shouting… Her heart throbbed and a small smile started to curl her lips. She had been so worried that he wouldn't make it, but here he was disproving everyone's thoughts on him once again. _'I w-wish I c-could tell you—_' Pink blocked her view and reality came crashing down. '_Sakura…' _"Nm…" Hinata hummed feeling her heart shrivel that much more.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Shino asked quietly.

The fact that he asked usually would've snapped her back into her regular state but the sadness was a dark blanket pulling her down she couldn't escape. "H-hai Shino-kun." She answered automatically. Blank glasses stared down at her and she knew he didn't believe her. But Shino was good in that way, he knew when to leave things alone, and ever so slightly he shifted so he was in front of her. No one would've noticed. No one noticed a lot of the things Shino did because they were too busy taking in the obvious. Hinata noticed though and slid obligingly farther behind him to lean against the wall.

Akamaru glanced back but otherwise the movement went unnoticed by her paired teammates. Her hands clasped together nervously and she shyly ducked her head. Even with Shino in front of her she was nervous. The people here were strong… Her eyes skipped over the row upon row of sharp faced ninja scouting out the competition much like herself and her shoulders curled more and more with every one she saw. Would she be able to handle this?

A jittery bit of adrenaline was dancing at her nerves. Half fear and half diluted excitement. She would never admit it to anyone but she did love the feel of the jutsu she performed. Every time the chakra swirled within her she felt as if a caring wind was embracing her. Her eyes closed and she managed to call on the memory briefly, her lips curving slightly as the sensations washed over her.

"Oi!" a hand jolted her and she gasped, almost falling over if the very hand that had shoved her hadn't caught her arm. "There's a guy looking at you Hinata-chan." Kiba said in a curious tone. Blinking in confusion Hinata obligingly followed his line of sight to find that someone had indeed been staring at her, and still was.

_'O-one of the foreign ni-ninja from the road!'_ Hinata thought, her eyes taking in the rich red sprawled messily over his head and the black rimmed eyes. When their gazes met instead of looking away or making some sort of reaction like most people would the boy did nothing; his stare intensifying if anything.

'Have I do-done something to o-offend him?' she worriedly hooked her fingers together.

From on top of Kibas head Akamaru let out a soft and unsure growling bark. Kiba nodded, "Yeah boy, I don't like the way he's looking at Hina-chan either." His eyes drifted down to where the trembling girl stood and he decided maybe it was best to stay nearer to the Rookie group after all. Anything to keep that creep from eyeing her that way. Focusing on that, Kiba slung an arm over her shoulder and turned her away from his stare, facing her towards the squabbling group. "Ne, hinata-chan perhaps we should say 'hi' to everyone? After all we might not seem them after this."

A light blush dusted her cheeks at the contact but she nodded. "Ye-yes."

His eyes went back to the boy and he glared slightly, one of his fangs flashing subconsciously. The stupid shrimp hadn't stopped looking over and now two other people had joined him. _'If they think they're going to target Hinata just because she's weak…_' he snarled mentally. It was his job to take care of the team. They had become part of his pack and pack members always looked after each other. Especially the smaller and defenseless ones.

Three blurs past by them headed towards the Rookies and before they knew it one grey haired competitor was on the ground with shattered glasses and three sound ninjas stood surrounding the shocked leaf genin. Light glinted menacing from the head bands of the group and Hinata gasped.

"N-naruto!" she lunged forward with a swift graceful movement even most ninja would miss but Kiba caught her hood before she could get farther than a foot away from his side and tugged her back.

"Stay with the team Hinata." Kiba growled out tensely. His eyes stayed glued on the commotion and Akamaru uttered a low growl, hunkering down further on his head. _'This place is just full of dangerous people.' _The Inuzuka thought half irritated. Sure it meant that the competition was going to be good and lively but….his eyes skipped back to the nervous girl at his side. '_Hinata…'_

"Alright knock it off!" A booming voice demanded. Everyone seemed to freeze and turn to look at the man who had such command in his voice. He stood tall among the many people in the room with a presence that seemed to have form, his eyes sharp and piercing and his skin marred with ragged scars, and his trench coat and skullcap adding a menacing air that would send most peoples' eyes scurrying the other direction to avoid drawing attention. Hinata shrunk down a little and poked her fingers together; her face guilty though she had done nothing to incur the man's wrath or words. Whoever this man was he was just as intimidating, if not more so than her father.

Keeping his posture relaxed and deceivingly casual with his hands in his pockets the person took in the scene where most the rookies were with a sneer. "I came to conduct an exam for ninja not babysit a bunch of overzealous brats." His gaze flitted over the grey haired shinobi's form before snapping to the Sound ninja. "You three, there is to be no killing unless given specific permission."

Hinata tensed at the subtle hint and saw Sakura looking at the man with wide horrified eyes.

Not looking as if he cared about the impression he made on those keener genin the man swept the room with an unimpressed frown. "To the rest of you I am Morino Ibiki the proctor for your first test. Take a number from a chunin and sit down. The faster we start the faster the obnoxious kids of this group can be sent home."

Hinata felt light headed. Was it just her or had he been specifically singling out the Rookies?

* * *

><p><em>'Uhm…okay, if the k-kunai is thrown from here i-in that position…'<em> Hinata frowned and glanced at the clock. She knew the equation for the problem but that alone would take up a good chunk of time in the exam. And that wasn't even the hardest question on there. _'I c-can't keep doing this. There h-has to be a b-better way.'_

Her eyes drifted away from the clock only to catch on a Chunins' who had been watching her. The man smirked and looked her over before tapping his clipboard with his pencil and winking.

_'Ah!_' Her lavender eyes widened and she snapped her focus back onto her paper. The wording Ibiki had used had been careful and too precise to not leave loopholes. But that's what he had wanted! During his delivery of the rules Hinata had been too caught up in his intimidation to really pay attention to the phrasing but now that she reviewed it she realized he had given the answer to the test. What most of the genin were doing wrong were taking the test at face value and assuming that it was a simple written test. It wasn't. It was a stealth and information gathering test. That would explain the lenience on cheating and the degree of difficulty the test itself had.

A small secretive smile came to her face and she put her hands in her lap, keeping the pencil in hand, and clenched them into the proper sign.

"Byakugen!" she whispered beneath her breath. A pang went through her momentarily as she thought about the fact that she still hadn't mastered activating it without the word before she was flooded with glorious awareness. Brilliant blues and whites… She breathed in deeply and tilted her head so the side bangs of her hair concealed the veins at her temples. She wished she could just take the time and look around the entire room with her true sight but held herself in check. The test was of more importance.

She raised her arms back onto the desk, giving her pencil a confident twirl between her fingers before setting down to scribbling everything the person in front of her had on his paper. Thank Kami for podium-like seating.

Not even ten minutes later she was done. Hinata smiled to herself and quickly released the Byakugen while she placed her pencil down. No need to risk a Chunin seeing her and assume she was cheating even if she was done. Her curious eyes swept over the classroom and found that a few heads were up and looking around like her but most were still bent and intent on the task set before them. Well at least she was ahead in something compared to the vicious competition.

Something shiny caught her eye and she flicked her eyes to focus on a corner of her desk. A small dark green bug sat perched, focus on her paper and antenna twitching. Well, Shino would pass then, and she knew Akamaru would be helping Kiba out… She hoped the rookies would all make it. It wouldn't help her nerves if everyone she had to go up against was older. Sakura and Ino would pass, Sasuke and Shikamaru wouldn't even have a small chance of not, she wasn't sure about Choji but if he was best friends with Shikamaru surely would have thought up a tactic. Her cousins team were elite so that was nothing to worry over. But Naruto… Her attention sharply narrowed in on the presence to her left and she flushed.

Through the whole test so far she had been so intent on blocking him out so she could focus, but now… '_H-he's sitting so close to me.'_ She thought excitedly. If she extended her awareness enough she could feel the heat of his body radiating out. The discovery sent chills through her. She could practically feel the always-bright aura of him. A sudden chattering broke her from her love struck daze and she turned her head to look at Naruto.

His face was pale and he had his hands fisted in his hands.

Nothing was on his paper.

Her stomach dropped. If nothing was on his paper… then no points would be awarded to him, and he wouldn't make it to the next exam. Horror over took her. That couldn't happen! Naruto needed to move on. But how? He had never been good at the academic portion of being a ninja nor the stealth part.

_'He needs the answers…'_ her eyes drifted to her paper, neatly filled out with all of the proper work. An idea came to her. _'Wh-hy not? Shino ch-cheated off me as well.'_

"Uh, N-naruto!" she murmured. From the corner of her eye she saw him look up at her.

"Huh? Hinata?"

Without looking at him she moved her paper slightly so he'd be able to see it better. "Y-you can look off my paper i-if you ne-need to." Her cheeks turned crimson and she ducked her head to hide the change.

She could just imagine the foxy grin that sprung to his face. In her mind's eye she watched as the scars along his cheeks curved charmingly. "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

_'Chan.'_

_'Chan.'_

_'Chan.'_

Her eyes widened and she fought not to tip over. _'H-he called me cha-chan!'_

Before she could lose herself though a whistling went through the air and a loud thunk hit the table. She looked down in panic to find it directly in the paper of her test. _'O-oh no!_' She shut her eyes tight, fists clenching. _'Kiba, Shino… I'm s-sorry_.'

"Oops, sorry about that." A chunin stood up and scratched his head sheepishly, "That wasn't meant for your table." Abruptly his face closed off and he turned to glare at a person behind her. "You with the headband! You're out!"

"Wh-wha?" the boy exclaimed in disbelief. "No way did you catch me that many times!"

The chunin didn't acknowledge his words. "You and your teammates need to leave."

Two people in different parts of the room grudgingly stood, looking bitter. "C'mon Haru," One of them said, reaching out to grab his arm.

"B-but I didn't—" He was already out the door.

Hinata wanted to faint. That had been close, she looked at her trembling hands and fisted them in her lap, too close. Obviously Naruto thought so too because he didn't take her up on her offer. Part of her was disappointed by that but a larger part was just glad she wouldn't have to explain to Shino why she was caught for cheating after she had already finished all of the questions.

_'Please ju-just let him pass.'_

"Alright brats! Time's up," A door opened at the back and Hinata turned to find the tallest of the genin she'd met strolling in through behind a chunin, hands in cuffs.

"Sorry I'm late!" he retorted cheerily. She narrowed her eyes. That expression was too sneaky for her liking.

"Finished playing with dolls?" Ibiki jibed slyly. "Now, that everyone's here. Let's move on to the tenth question. Some rules you should know before I give it to you though. First, if you get the question wrong your score will be wiped and you fail! Second," he smirked. "If you do get it wrong not only will you fail but you will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams again!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, practically falling out of his chair.

"You can't do that!" Kiba snarled from the back rows.

Ibiki looked at him unaffectedly. "I can and I will. Any of you that get the question wrong are forever condemned to be genins! However, if you would like to back out and try again next Exam time feel free. But this is a team test, if you go, you're entire team does as well."

Seconds passed as everyone sat in shock. Hinata blinked up at the proctor, slightly nervous but willing to take the risk. Surely it couldn't be so hard? One by one hands began to rise in the air, numbers were called, teams left. Hinata could hardly believe so many didn't want to risk the question. If one was to live the life of a shinobi yet back down in the face of an exam question…

Naruto's hand went into the air.

'W-what?!' Hinata could hardly believe it. The boy she admired so much. The boy who never backed down even in the face of an angry Hokage and a bunch of clan Elders. Was …giving up?

BAM

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata watched as Ibiki smirked. "Are you sure? You'll be stuck as a genin forever; this is your last chance to save yourself." He asked.

Naruto glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Hmmph," Ibiki chuckled, tilting his head down a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes scanned over the remaining teams. '_Seventy-eight teams…more than I expected_.' One side of his mouth curled slightly and he closed his eyes before straightening to his full height and glaring at them. "Alright… You all pass!"

"HUH?" Naruto gaped.

"What do you mean we pass?!" Kiba growled.

"What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked almost desperately.

Calm as ever Ibiki waited till they settled down a bit to speak. "You pass, there was no written tenth question. I asked you to abandon your task to save yourselves and you answered correctly. You teams will move on to the next Exam."

"Nani? How is that considered a tenth question?" A familiar female voice demanded.

Hinata looked over to find an irate and particularly confused blonde sand konoichi a few rows back glowering at the proctor. She furrowed her brow slightly. Why couldn't everyone just be happy they had passed? Turning to hear what Ibiki was explaining she moved to duck her head, only to hiss as something blinded and stung her eyes.

_'O-ouch!' _Hinata scrubbed her eyes with the back of a hand, attempting to relieve the irritating itch that had built up. She couldn't see and her eyes were burning. "Uh-!" she stopped the cry that wanted to peel from her throat. Her eyes had always been a sensitive area for her. Perhaps it was from her clan blood-limit or maybe she was just peculiar in that way but even a speck of dust could bring tears to her eyes. With a final scrub she managed to get whatever had been bugging her out and blinked watery eyes down at her paper. Nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned. From the amount of pain she'd been in she had almost expected to find a gathering of dust on the table, but it was empty.

_'W-weird.'_

A loud crash tore through the air and faster than most could blink the bundle that had broken through the window burst apart, unfurling to reveal itself as a banner and an odd purple haired woman. Hinata shivered at the nasty glint in the females eyes. "Hello maggots! The names Matarashi Anko, your proctor for second part in the Exams!"

Oh this was much worse than Ibiki, Hinata could feel it.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this chapter, finally some action- though perhaps not the type of *action* some of us want.<p>

REVIEW/Fave

Question: Why is Gaara staring?

Vote:How do you want Gaara/hinas first kiss?! (may not show up for a while) On accident? Hinata kissing Gaara, Gaara kissing Hinata? Real kiss or just a show of domination? Or perhaps a cover up for something?

GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS- SO I CAN MAKE A MASTERPIECE!

Thank you for reading


End file.
